Chapter 14: Getting Closer
(Jeff Phillips's third step was too far forward. That causes him to stumble. He grabs the next triangle with both hands.) * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Ooooh-oh! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) No. This is not happening. * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) He's hooked on the side. Ooh, it's gonna be... (After letting go, Jeff Phillips becomes the first victim of the Broken Bridge.) * Matt Iseman and Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: NOOO!!! * Cameron Uranick: NO! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) I don't know if he's shaken up or he's just in shock! * Matt Iseman: Jeff is down, but he is not done! For the first time in history, we're gonna see someone get a redo. * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) And that, right there, is the value of having a Safety Pass. * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) But you know Jeff wanted to save the Safety Pass for Stage 2. * Nicholas Coolridge: The knee's gonna be bad. (The 2010 logo slides from the right to the left and it shows a slow-motion replay. It then fades to his steps, freezing at two points before it plays again.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Jeffrey takes a stutter step right as he starts the Broken Bridge. He couldn't decide what foot to start with, so, he ends up too far back on his second step, then, too far forward on his third. After that, there was nothing he could do. (Flash back to the present.) * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) But look at this. He's coming out of the water holding up that Safety Pass. * Jeff Phillips: (rubbing his arm) Ow. That hurt. * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Well, Jeff took a hard hit from one of the Sentients earlier. We're gonna get him some time to rest, then, later, we'll see Jeff run again. * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) But you're right, Matt. The Broken Bridge isn't one of the more difficult obstacles on this course. (The scene flashes to show a board with three facts appearing beneath the ANW logo.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Last year, there were 3 obstacles that are considered the highest failure rate. The third most punishing obstacle last year is the Rail Runner. It sent 30 Indy villains packing. The Lightning Bolts is the second biggest hurdle, eliminating 42 zombies in Seattle / Tacoma. But, by far, the obstacle with the highest failure rate is the Angry Birds in Philadelphia. 80% of all competitors fell there. (The scene cuts to Oklahoma City. Kenat, Kerud, Tezan and Rohak are walking out of the State Capitol building towards the Ninja Warrior course where the numbers of villains knocked out were next to each obstacle.) * Kenat: I can't believe he's going to kill Batman. It's just too horrible. * Lonas: It just got worse. * Bray Wyatt: What did I say? Satterly said I can keep the Bat's head. I think I'll donate it to the Gryffindor's common room. This is going to be rich. (The four warriors head towards them.) * Samoa Joe: Look who's here. * Bray Wyatt: Ah, come to see the show? * Kenat: shouts You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach! raises her gun at Bray. He backs against the wall, whimpering. * Rohak: Kenat, no! He's not worth it. lowers her gun and turns away. Bray starts laughing, but she spins around and socks him in the nose. * Bray Wyatt: Oh! * Samoa Joe: Wyatt, are you okay? Come on, let's go! * Bray Wyatt: away Quick! Not a word to anyone! Understood? * Kenat: That felt good. * Kerud: Not good, brilliant! (Vesuvius lands on the top of the fourth pad. That causes the Sentient to sway his body. He steps right off the course as Akbar says "and he...".) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Well, G-Mac is waiting and he... WHAT?! NO!!! What just happened?! * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) This crowd is stunned! Vesuvius, who looked so strong last year, we thought he had a legitimate chance to finish. Instead, out on the first obstacle. (The ANW forms and it zooms into a slow-motion replay, but it freezes when it shows the mistake before it plays again.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Well, I tell you. That fourth step has tripped up a lot of great villains and it just got Vesuvius. Look at his right foot. It lands on the top edge, which caused him to lose his balance and, once he started leaning, he could never save it. * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Right now, Kacy is standing by with a stunned Travis Rosen. * Kacy Catanzaro: Travis, Vesuvius reached Stage 2 in Vietnam last year and here he is tonight going out on the first obstacle. What do you think went wrong for him? * Travis Rosen: Um,... some of those steps wobble a little more than he thought he would and...er... I guess he just wasn't ready for that and that's why it's hard, you know. * Kacy Catanzaro: He's such a villain favourite. How will he move on from this? * Travis Rosen: It's the same as every year, you win. Unless you win, you fall somewhere, you gotta pick yourself back up and get back at it. * Kacy Catanzaro: Travis, if anyone can get back here, I know that you can. * Travis Rosen: Thank you, Kacy. * Kacy Catanzaro: Guys, back to you. * Matt Iseman: Stage 1 continuing to confound even the great Sentients! Unbelievable. (Banshee dismounts the Log Grip as it swings up, but she is horizontal. As Akbar says "going" a second time, the Sentient drops from 15 feet up, misses the pad and hits the water.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) See where you're going. Do you know where you're going?! * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Oh! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Super-Sentient down! * Matt Iseman: And for Banshee, the Giant Log Grip proves to be her kryptonite, the latest victim of a gruelling Stage 1. (The 2010 forms and it zooms into a slow-motion replay, but it freezes when it shows the mistake before it plays again.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Watch. This log is coming in fast and swings way up. And right there, Banshee's basically horizontal. And instead of waiting for it to come back down, she just drops from 15 feet up and misses the pad. (Cut back to the present. Jamie Rahn and Brian Arnold cuff Banshee.) * Jamie Rahn: He...He went too fast, fell right off the end. It happens. * Matt Iseman: Banshee's season is over and, so far, we've still only had one finisher tonight. * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: Right. That's just the testament to the new layout and the brand new look here of Stage 1 and I think that the Sentients have psyched themselves out. Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Shocking Moments